


Due South Enters The Next Generation

by dsa_archivist



Category: Star Trek, due South
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-02
Updated: 1999-04-02
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser, Picard, Ray, Data, Dief...





	Due South Enters The Next Generation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Due South enters The Next Generation 

Okay, sorry for depressing everyone with that last piece.  
I hope this is less dismal.  
I will not even begin to explain how I got the idea for this story! That  
is because there is nothing to explain....... I think this should be  
alternatively titled: 'The Hazards of being both a DueSer and a Trekkie'!  
;-)

Disclaimer: Due South and related characters are property of Alliance and Paul Haggis. Star Trek: The Next Generation is property of Paramount. I do not intend to infringe any copyrights. I will take responsibility for any errors. This was all written in fun, and I will not profit from this. There is no use trying to sue me because I will plead insanity! 

All Flames, Otters and any other feedback are to be beamed directly to: tuktoyaktuk@hotmail.com. In the interests of safety, please set phasers to 'stun' only. Thank you kindly! 

# Due South enters The Next Generation

(A Due South/Star Trek: The Next Generation crossover) 

by Hsu-Lyn Yap 

"Captain, 7 to beam up." 

"Acknowledged." Captain Jean-Luc Picard tapped his comm. badge and nodded at Lt-Commander Data. There was a brief light as the molecules gathered on the transporter pad. In a few seconds, 7 beings ....6 humans and one.....animal? appeared in the transporter room. 

Lt. Worf was already standing by with 2 members of the security team, ready to escort three of the group to the prison quarters on the starship. 

"I'm Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Welcome on board the Enterprise." The Captain introduced himself. 

Commander Riker stepped aside to allow one of the men to come forward. 

"Constable Benton Fraser, Royal Canadian Mounted Police." The figure in the bright red tunic shook the Captain's hand firmly. 

"This is Detective First Grade Raymond Vecchio of the Chicago Police Department, and my wolf, Diefenbaker." He proceeded to introduce the remaining members of the group. Detective Vecchio shook the Captain's hand politely, but his face wore an angry frown whenever he glanced at Constable Fraser. The cause of his distress was apparent with the next chirruping of the communication system. 

"La Forge to Captain Picard." 

"Go ahead, Geordi." 

"I have examined the shuttle of Detective Raymond Vecchio. I am sorry to say that there is nothing we can do to repair it. The internal circuiting is totally destroyed, and the external shell is barely holding together. The only suggestion I can make is for it to be scrapped." 

"Thank you, Geordi. Picard out." 

Everyone in the transporter room had heard Geordi's report, and the look on Ray's face was murderous. To his credit, the only thing he said was, "That was a mint condition A1-class Riviera, Fraser. It is irreplaceable!!" 

"It helped us apprehend the criminals, Ray." 

"I don't know where you get your misguided Mountie perceptions from, Fraser. Having me blow up my shuttle is NOT a good way to apprehend criminals, ok?!" 

"I'm sorry, Ray. It won't happen again." 

"Damn right, it won't! Because there are NO other A1-Class Rivieras around! That was the last of its kind!" Ray shouted, and heaving a deep sigh, turned away from Fraser. 

There was a deep silence following his outburst. Picard looked over questioningly at his first officer who simply indicated that he would fill him in as soon as he could. 

"Lt-Commander Data will show you to your quarters." Picard finally broke the silence. "I expect that you would want to contact your superiors, and I would appreciate it if you could furnish me with a report as soon as you can. We will be passing by Deep Space 9 in about 48 hours. You will be able to get an earth-bound shuttle from there." 

"Thank you kindly, Captain." Fraser said appreciatively as they followed Data out to their quarters. 

"I could not help noticing that Detective Vecchio referred to you as a 'Mountie'." Data said as they stepped into the turbolift. "I would infer that he is referring to the fact that you are a member of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police?" 

"Yes. Over time we have been known informally as 'Mounties'." 

"I have been wondering about that for some time now. If you do not mind, may I enquire why you have retained your title as 'Mounted Police' when you have not been 'mounted' since the 22nd century? As I recall, you no longer ride horses." 

"That is true. I never thought of that before. I guess we have retained the name due to familiarity and a reluctance to alter a national icon." Fraser said thoughtfully. 

"Detective Vecchio....." 

"Hey, just call me Ray, ok? I get flashes of Welsh when you call me Detective Vecchio." 

"Lt. Welsh is his superior officer." Fraser supplied unnecessarily. 

"Ray, you seemed distressed when Geordi gave the report about your shuttle...." 

"Look, Data. No offence, but you aren't human, are you?" 

"No, Ray. I am an android. But I am always looking for ways to understand humans, the way they think or feel, in order that I might achieve my ambition of becoming more human as well." 

"Look, buddy. You don't want to do that. Especially not when you have to work with HIM!" Ray gave a derisive laugh. 

"Ray....you don't mean that." Fraser protested. 

"Oh yeah? For your information, Fraser. I do. I mean every word I say. I can't believe you made me blow up my shuttle. You know I love that shuttle!!" 

"I do know, Ray. And I said I'm sorry. But it was either that or let them kill us." 

Ray looked away in the face of that unshakeable logic. "You don't understand, Benny. And sorry will not bring back my shuttle. Look, forget it, ok? I don't want to talk about it." 

Dief gave a little whine and licked Ray's hand sympathetically. 

"Your wolf, Diefenbaker?" Data looked at the white animal. 

"Yes." Fraser's usually inscrutable face held an expression of contriteness. "I know there are not many wolves around now. He saved me from drowning on Polaris and has been with me ever since." 

Dief went over to sniff at Data's hand. *Strange* he thought. *This being has no scent! He looks human, talks like a human, but does not smell like a human. I wonder if he tastes like a human.....* 

"Diefenbaker!!" Fraser exclaimed in horror. Dief had bitten down hard on Data's leg, almost cracking his teeth in the process. Scenes of a court-martial ran through Fraser's mind as he saw himself being put on trial for letting his wolf bite a Starfleet officer. 

"Do not worry, Constable Fraser....." 

"Just call him 'Fraser'!" Ray said through gritted teeth. 

".....I cannot be hurt by him. I am an android after all. I expect he was just curious as to what I am." Data brushed his apologies aside. 

"See what happens to greedy wolves, Dief?" Ray grinned at Dief. "You thought he was a jelly donut, didn't you? Bet you've learnt your lesson!" 

"You called him Diefenbaker. Was it after John Diefenbaker, who was Prime Minister of Canada from......." 

"Yes, I did." Fraser interrupted uncharacteristically, when he saw the glowering look on Ray's face. Anymore of this, and Ray would explode! 

"This is your quarters, Ray. And the one next to it is yours, Fraser." Data paused before one of the doors which slid open quietly before him. He spent the next few minutes explaining the layout of the ship and the use of the various instruments inside, before leaving them. 

"I don't believe it, Fraser. He takes things even more literally than you do!!" Ray exclaimed, the minute Data had left. 

"He is an android after all, Ray." 

"Oh yeah. That explains it." Ray opened his eyes wide in feigned understanding. "Are you sure you aren't an android too, Benny? Because you sure do behave like one, now that I've met Data!" 

"That's just silly, Ray!" 

"Not to me!" Ray laughed. His laughter was cut short by a beeping sound, indicating that someone was at the door. 

"I'm Dr. Beverly Crusher. I have come to see if you are all right. Captain Picard informed me that you had taken quite a nasty knock back on Risa." The door opened to admit a woman in the blue medical officers uniform. 

"We are fine. The blast from the shuttle did not reach us behind the pile of rocks. The other men got the main impact of the blast." Fraser smiled a little uncertainly. 

"I know." The blonde woman's smile was dazzling. "But I would feel better if you and Detective Vecchio came down to sick-bay for a general check up." 

"Welcome to the Enterprise." Another woman had materialised beside the doctor. She was more petite with thick dark curly hair cascading down her back, and was dressed in a deep blue, form-fitting dress. 

"I'm Counsellor Troi, the ship's psychiatrist. I will be available should there be anything you would like to talk about, especially about what happened on Risa." She smiled. Fraser's smile was frozen on his face. His eyes had taken on a hunted look, as they focused involuntarily on the two women. 

Ray sat back in the comfortable chair in his customary loose-fitting Armani outfit. It was slightly worn in places, evidence of the events on Risa, but the new stronger fabric was not torn. He had paid a lot of credits for that outfit. It had better live up to it's price. 

He smiled. It was not a nice smile. In fact, it was a down-right sly, knowing smile. There were two women... two nice looking women in the form-fitting Starfleet uniform that left hardly anything to the imagination, standing at the door. Both had their attention fixed on Fraser, who was slowly turning the exact colour of his tunic. The red serge had been replaced with a new fabric that was not as thick and bulky. But it was still red. Bright red. And Fraser was soon going to match it. 

"Well, Dr. Crusher, and Counsellor Troi," Ray finally decided that his friend had stewed quite enough. "We feel fine, but if it is necessary, we 

will drop by the sick bay in a couple of hours, after we have had a shower and some rest, ok?" 

"All right, Detective." Dr. Crusher finally broke eye contact with Fraser, much to his relief. "I will be expecting you.....and Constable Fraser." She smiled at him. 

"Thank you kindly for dropping by, Doctor, Counsellor." Fraser finally managed to get out. The women gave radiant smiles and left. As the door swooshed close, Ray's laughter could be heard all the way down the corridor. 

********* 

"Captain Picard to Constable Fraser." The communication system chirruped. 

"Constable Fraser here, sir." 

"I need to see you on the Bridge, Constable. Now!" Captain Picard rarely issued orders in that manner to a guest. But this time, it was different. 

"Understood, sir!" 

Fraser paused long enough to jolt Ray out of sleep, and the two of them rushed down to the Bridge. 

"Constable Fraser, we have just received a message. It was meant for you, but was sent on open frequency." Captain Picard proceeded to fill them in. 

"There is no sender's signature, nor is there any other way to identify where the message has come from. It simply says that it is for you, and that you should be expecting a gift in 5 minutes. Do you know anything about this, Constable?" 

"No, sir." Fraser looked confused. "I do not know anyone in this quadrant, sir. Not anyone who would want to send me any 'gift'." 

"There is something out there, Captain." Lt. Worf's deep voice alerted them. "We have a lock on it. We should have it on visual in 2 minutes, sir." 

The Bridge was tense as the huge screen flickered to show what it was that was in the space out there. First, all that could be seen was a speck. A little speck. 

"Magnify. " Picard commanded. 

"Magnifying 200%" 

The object was spinning as it hurtled towards the ship. It was not very big. It looked vaguely familiar. Fraser found himself going back in time. Back to his school days in Tuktoyaktuk.....back to a similar spinning object...... 

"You have to put your shields up, Captain!" he exclaimed, the moment he recognised the object. "That is an otter!!" 

"Shields up, Mr. Worf. Red alert!" the Captain ordered as the red warning lights started to flash. 

"Shields are down, Captain. I don't know what has happened. Controls are not responding." Worf's urgent voice cut through the warning sirens. 

"Impact in 10 seconds." 

"That is an otter, Fraser. What is an otter doing in outer space??!!" Ray yelled as the object came nearer and nearer. There was no need for magnification now. 

"How did he find me here?" Fraser muttered, his eyes involuntarily glued to the screen. 

"Collision course in 4 seconds...All hands brace for impact!" 

Fraser shut his eyes involuntarily, fully expecting the crash of the impact that shook the ship. 

************ 

His eyes flew open. It was dark, and he found himself gripping the sweat-drenched sheets convulsively. A warm wind blew in through the open window and he slowly relaxed as his breathing returned to normal. 

Dief raised his head at the foot of the bed, watching his master curiously. 

Fraser looked around him. He was in his apartment. There was no Starship, no Starfleet officers, no Ray, and most of all, no otter. The familiar silhouettes of his few possessions were strangely reassuring. 

Fraser took a deep breath and wiped the perspiration off his forehead. The sky outside was just starting to turn light, and there were the unmistakable sounds of a city waking up. 

*Just a bad dream. That's all it was. Just a bad dream* he could not help giving a relieved laugh as Dief came to snuggle down next to him. 

"That's it, Ray." He said aloud in the darkness. "No more pizza and Star Trek movies before I go to bed!" 

THE END 

Hsu-Lyn Yap (c) copyright 1997 

tuktoyaktuk@hotmail.com 

\--------------------------- NB: Trekkies out there will notice, no doubt, that there are various glaring discrepencies in Trek space. This will be attempted to be explained away by the fact that Fraser is dreaming it all. I apologise, but due to ST:TNG deprivation, my lingo has gone a little rusty. Discreps have been pointed out by Audrey who is an even bigger Trekkie than I am ;-) and I will let her know, that her criticisms have been noted, some utilised, and others almost blatantly ignored! ;-) Hey! Fraser's dreaming this. And if he doesn't find anything weird in it, who am I to argue?! :-) YHL 

* * *


End file.
